


Take Me Home Tonight

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nothing sexy really happens in here, but he's like drunk off his butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: You meet Obi-Wan at the club and go home with him, staying the night.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Your friends had dragged you out to the bar. It was a Thursday. No one your age went out for drinks for Thirsty Thursday anymore, but here you were doing it. This was the downside of being the mom friend. You got dragged everywhere out of need to ensure that your friends were safe. Your friends had quickly split off from you to search out some men while you sat at the bar. 

You sighed, pulling out the cherry from your Shirley temple. You weren’t about to go too hard tonight. You had to work tomorrow.

A man slid into the seat next to you. You spared him the briefest of glances before pulling out your phone to look at work emails.

“Do you always come to a bar to work?” the man asked, raising his brow at you.

“Only when my friends decide to celebrate thirsty Thursday,” you smirked. 

The man was gorgeous, but you could tell he had already been drinking a bit before walking up to you. He wasn’t drunk per se, but he had definitely been drinking enough to become social. Whiskey from the smell of it.

“Seems like you’re not very _thirsty_ ,” he replied as the bartender set another drink in front of the man.

“Seems like you’re a bit _too_ thirsty,” you teased back.

“Well, darling, what can I say? It’s been one hell of a day,” he shrugged as he downed the amber liquid, flinching slightly at the burn in his throat.

“Want to talk about it?” You asked, your curiosity kicking in. What could cause this handsome man to get so trashed on a Thursday. You took in the sight of his suit. He definitely didn’t seem like the type to just let loose.

The man sighed, “I lost a case, darling. A very important one.”

He shot back another drink. 

“Maybe you should slow down,” you told him.

“Nonsense. I have great tolerance,” he shrugged you off.

_He did not have good tolerance._

Youwatched him slowly start to deteriorate. Maybe you could get him to sweat out some of the alcohol? With that thought in mind you led him out to the dance floor. You hadn’t expected him to be so… handsy. Not that you minded. He held you close, grinding slightly against you. _He’s forward_ , you couldn’t help but think. Although, you didn’t know if it was because he was drunk or not.

You blinked and his lips were on your skin, searing kisses on your neck. “Darling, you are _beautiful_ ,” he purred in your ear. “We should go back to my place.”

You sighed. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, at your service,” he smiled. Your heart almost stopped, but you recovered enough to introduce yourself.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

You looked over at your friends, they were all giving you a thumbs up. You shook your head at them.

“Right, love, well, I should get going,” he murmured, going to walk away, but he stumbled a bit.

You turned to catch him. “You’re not going home alone.”

“Oh?” he asked, raising a brow at you.

“Not like that,” you added. “Someone has to make sure you get home safely.”

He let you lead him back to the address he gave you, your arm was around his back to support him and guide him with more ease. You had a blush creep across your face. He wouldn’t stop _staring_. 

“Do I have something on my face?” You asked.

“No, you’re just breath-taking,” he chuckled, his laugh tickling your skin.

“And you, my friend, are _drunk_ ,” You shot back.

“Doesn’t make it any less true,” he murmured. 

You gently led him into his apartment, placing his keys on his table. 

“Alright, let’s get you to bed,” you told him.

“With you, darling, sure,” Obi-Wan smiled, hands circling around your waist.

“Not with me,” you said, gently brushing his cheek with your hand. “You’re drunk, Obi.”

Obi-Wan’s smile faltered a bit. “You’re a good person, darling. Other people may not have said no.”

You rolled your eyes as you gently removed this man’s boots and tucked him into bed.

“Darling, please, darling, please stay,” he kept murmuring.

You sighed. Maybe it was the way he was looking at you with those puppy-dog eyes, or the fact that you genuinely wanted to make sure this handsome man didn’t wake up with alcohol poison, but you gave in. You crawled over to him, staying above the covers in case he woke up in the middle of the night forgetting everything and thinking you had…you know. You weren’t that kind of girl. You gently turned him onto his side like you used to do for all your friends in college after a night of partying hard. Your hands made their way to his hair, smoothing his flopping bangs from his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke early the next morning after stretching carefully so as not to wake up the sleeping man. He would definitely have a hangover, you thought with a wry smile. Gently, you slid off the bed and snuck into the man’s bathroom to ransack his medicine cabinet for some aspirin. You popped some out of the bottle and placed it on the bedside table for him along with a glass of water. 

Your eyes softened as you took him in. He looked so innocent, so childlike in his sleep. Definitely nothing like the man who had been so overwhelmed with emotion over losing a case that he had drunk himself silly. Reaching out, you smoothed his bangs from his head before checking your phone. There were still a couple of hours before you had to get to work. In truth, you were almost considering calling your assistant to take the day off. This man would definitely be feeling the hurt when he woke up, and you didn’t want to just leave him. You chewed your lip as you weighed your options. The only really important thing you had to do today at the office was host a conference call, but you could just as easily take the call from here… or cancel it entirely. It wasn’t like the contents of the call weren’t something that could just be emailed. With a sigh, you stepped out of the room to leave a message for the office telling them that you’d be back in on Monday. You cradled the phone to your chest as you leaned against the doorway to watch him. He’d be hungry when he woke up.

You searched his kitchen to see what he had ingredients for. For a bachelor, he had a surprising amount of food. You thought back to the rare times that you had been hungover and what you ate the next morning. It was always some big “everything but the kitchen sink” kind of morning on the rare occasion that you let go that much. After a quick survey of the fridge you settled on making an omelet, some bacon, and some home fries if you had time. 

You cracked your eggs and set to work, humming to yourself as you went along. Your feast was growing by the time you heard a soft groan coming from the other room.

“Oh, my _head_ ,” Obi groaned. “Aspirin? I must not have been that drunk if I set this out for myself, but pounding head says otherwise.” 

You couldn’t help the slight chuckle that breezed past your lips.

“Hello?” He called out, coming out of his room holding the half-drunk glass of water.

“Good morning, Obi,” you replied, careful not to raise your voice too loud.

“Oh, hello there, darling,” he yawned. “I vaguely remember you. We didn’t….?”

“No,” you said with a shake of your head. “I just stayed to make sure you didn’t die of alcohol poisoning. You were quite smashed.”

He smiled sheepishly as he came further into the kitchen. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

His stomach growled as he looked at the food on the kitchen island. “Did you make all of this?” he asked in awe.

“I was hungry,” you shrugged nonchalantly. 

“You made a giant omelet, bacon, and breakfast potatoes because _you_ were hungry,” he smirked. “Definitely has nothing to do with trying to sop up any of the leftover alcohol in my system with grease.”

You winked, placing a plate down in front of him, “I’ve been told I have a healthy appetite.”

You ate in silence, watching him dig into the food, a small smile playing at your lips.

“This was absolutely delicious. _You_ , darling, are a saint. How you’re single is beyond me,” he commented.

“Haven’t met the right person yet,” you shrugged, sipping a glass of orange juice.

Obi-Wan bit his lip, studying you. “It there any way I could repay you for all of this?”

You shook your head. “I don’t want anything for being a nice person.”

“Darling, you surpassed nice when you didn’t deck me for grinding against you last night.”

“Why would I deck you if I enjoyed it?” you shot back, a guarded smile on your lips.

He leaned his arm on the back of your chair. “Is that so?”

You nodded.

“Then you had ulterior motives for all of this?” he teased, leaning into you.

“Not exactly. I really just wanted to make sure you didn’t forget me, because I don’t think I could have ever forgotten you,” you replied softly, eyes sweeping from his down to his lips that were so close you could feel his breath on your lips. He smiled and your eyes flicked up to his.

“Well, I don’t think I could ever forget you now,” he replied, slowly closing the distance. 


End file.
